


Keep The Faith

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Category: The Unit
Genre: Angst, Blood, Community: angst_bingo, Gen, Infection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has been stuck in a cave for a week, waiting for their chance to get past the forces looking for them. To make a bad situation worse, Bob was shot just before they holed up and needs to get to the hospital quick or he could die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Septicemia / infected wounds' square of my [Angst Bingo card](http://ranereins.livejournal.com/204030.html). Beta'd by sgflutegirl

Gray carefully pulled the blood-soaked gauze away from the bullet wound in Bob’s abdomen and gently pressed on the flesh on each side of it. A thick mixture of blood and pus oozed out. Gray briefly frowned but quickly changed his expression upon noticing Bob’s eyes carefully watching him.

“How’s it look?” Bob asked weakly.

Gray forced a smile. “Like you’ll have a sexy new scar.”

“Funny, it feels more like my insides are slowly oozing out a gaping hole.”

Gray managed a small chuckle. “Such a drama queen.”

“Hey, I’ve been laying in a damp, dark cave for almost a week with a hack doctor taking care of my wounds… if you were in my place, you’d be whining like a little baby by now,” he retorted.

Gray pulled out a fresh piece of gauze and carefully placed it back over the wound. “I resent being called a hack doctor.”

“Show me your medical degree.”

“Didn’t you hear? I graduated from the University of I’m-the-best-you’ve-got in the middle of nowhere, just after you got shot.”

Bob smiled. “Oh, well, that makes all the difference.”

“Shut that smart mouth of yours and rest, doctor’s orders.” Gray stood and joined Jonas where he stood not far away.

“How is he?” Jonas asked.

Gray ran a hand over his face. “Not good. The bullet wound is definitely infected. We don’t get him out of here and soon…” He looked back at Bob sadly.

Jonas’ jaw clenched. He’d known Bob was in a bad way, but he’d kept hope that their situation would change and they’d get Bob to a hospital in plenty of time. Now, the situation had changed, but not for the better. Bob’s life was truly in danger now, but they were still stuck in the cave with no good way out. “Dirt Diver and Whiplash should be back soon. Hopefully they’ll return with good news.”

Gray nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it.

“Speak your mind Betty Blue.”

“If the situation is the same, we’ve gotta make some tough decisions Top.” He glanced back at Bob, who appeared to be asleep. “We don’t get Bob to a hospital within the next day or so, we might as well start preparing what we’re gonna say at his funeral.”

“I am fully aware of that.”

Gray sat on a rock and pulled at a rip in his pants. “I’m not prepared to lose another brother,” he said, his voice threatening to crack.

Jonas sat beside him and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. “I know. Neither am I. That’s why we are going to do our damnedest to keep that from happening.”

Gray cleared his throat and nodded.

“Keep the faith.”

Sam jogged in, rested his hands on his knees and breathed deeply.

“Where’s Dirt Diver?”

“Right behind me,” he replied breathlessly.

“How’s it looking?”

“Not good.”

Mack jogged in and leaned against the wall nearest to him. “They’ve cleared the area to the west… they’re turning the search this way.”

“How long?” Jonas asked with a new sense of urgency.

“Hours… maybe three, four if we’re lucky.”

Sam took a large swig of water from his canteen. “We’re not getting out of this without a fight Top.”

“How’s Cool Breeze doing?” Mack asked, nodding to their injured friend.

“His wound is infected,” Gray said sadly.

“Absolutely sure?”

“No doubt about it.”

“Regardless, one way or another, we’re going down the side of this mountain tonight. We either get Cool Breeze to a hospital or we don’t, simple as that,” said Jonas. The others nodded in agreement. “We’re gonna need a stretcher to carry him out on; Betty Blue, Whiplash, I leave that up to you. Dirt Diver, rest up; you and I will carry Cool Breeze. We go at dusk, take out anyone who gets in our way.”

They nodded. Mack stretched out on his bed roll and did his best to relax. Gray and Sam grabbed their guns and a machete and headed out to gather supplies for a stretcher.

Jonas walked over to Bob and took a seat beside his makeshift bed. He rung out the rag Gray had made out of the sleeve of his shirt and gently pressed it to Bob’s head.

Bob slowly opened his eyes. “What’s happening?”

“Nothing you need to worry about. Just rest.”

“All due respect, but don’t bullshit me Top. My ears work just fine… I heard some of the stuff that was said. How bad is it?”

Jonas dipped the rag in the cool water as he decided what to say. “Well, it’s not good.”

“Heard Betty Blue say my wound is infected.”

Jonas dabbed at his forehead, but remained silent.

“Even if he hadn’t said it, I already knew it. I feel like I’m on fire, I ache all over, stomach feels like it’s in my throat… not helped by the smell coming from the wound. You only get that smell from a bad infection.”

“We’re gonna get you to a hospital. Before you know it, this’ll all just seem like a bad dream you once had.”

“Heard it said that forces are moving this way too.”

“You were supposed to be sleeping, not listening to things you don’t need to worry about.”

“Leave me here Top.”

“Not even an option.”

“Look…”

“No, you look,” Jonas said seriously. “We’re _all_ coming out on the other side together; there are no other possible outcomes. You hear me soldier?”

Bob nodded.

Jonas pulled his shirt back and checked the gauze covering his wound; it would need to be changed again before they left out.

Bob smiled. “You know what’s funny?”

“No, I most certainly do not. Why don’t you tell me… this situation could certainly use some levity,” said Jonas.

“I wasn’t even supposed to go on this mission with you guys. It was my turn to train the new recruits. I didn’t want to do it, so I convinced the Colonel to let me go on this mission and that I would take the next class.”

Jonas smiled. “I guess next time you won’t be so quick to try to worm out of teaching the kids.”

Bob chuckled. “I’d like to say that I’ve learned my lesson, but I’m sure I’ll have forgotten by next time.”

Jonas patted his shoulder. “Then I would advise you to look at the scar this will leave you with next time the urge to shirk your responsibilities hits you.”


End file.
